Her Beautiful Brave Brown Eyes, with light
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: What do you do when your brother gets killed before his time? What do you do when your twin suddenly isn't there anymore? Well, when you find out, please don't hesitate to tell me...'His Brilliant Bright Blue Eyes, with no light' from George's POV


**First of all, before the start of this fanfiction. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! (although I'll probably upload this before most of you get the new year, New Zealand gets it pretty much first you see so you'll most likely have to wait longer till 2010, it'll already be the next decade here). I hope this year and decade is splendiferous and just as fabulous (if not more) than the last!**

**Now on with the story:**

**Her Beautiful Brave Brown Eyes, with light**

**This piece is a companion piece to His Brilliant Bright Blue Eyes, with no light. You can read either of them first, or just one of them. It really doesn't matter. This is basically His Brilliant Bright Blue Eyes, with no light in George's POV rather than Angelina's. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the genius that is Harry Potter, but alas, I do not own it. **

What do you do when your brother gets killed before his time? What do you do when your twin suddenly isn't there anymore? What do you do when your other half is gone? Well, when you find out, please don't hesitate to tell me.

It still hasn't sunk in. How is it possible that Fred is dead? How is it possible that he's not right here, sitting right next to me, like he should be? Whatever cruel fate decided to do this is lucky I just don't have the energy or the emotion to go after it.

It hasn't sunk in but I've accepted it. It took me awhile but I got there. He's dead. And nothing can make him come back.

Time seems to be on slow motion since he died. It seems like months, years and even decades have passed since he died.

The day Fred died I was in shock.

When I saw Fred's body I couldn't believe it. I held onto him, he was my brother, my twin, my best friend, my other half and he just couldn't be gone. I wouldn't let him go. And when the battle resumed I was in the thick of it. I was angry, I needed to find the people that had taken Fred and kill them too. And after everything was over, at the feast, I didn't do anything. I barely ate or drank. I just sat there and was in shock. When we got back to the burrow I just fell face down on the bed and slept, still in shock.

The second day I was angry.

I raged around our room, yelling, throwing things and getting angry at everyone. Harry for making this battle take place, Mum for giving birth to both of us, Percy for not saving him, I for not being there to die with him, everyone and anyone that day was to blame. Especially Fred. How could he leave me here? On my own? To cope all by myself! I was angrier at my twin than I ever had been that day.

The third day I was upset.

Most of that day is a blur. I just cried and cried and cried. I know I'm a guy, one that isn't supposed to cry but I did. That's all I did that day. I just sat there and thought about everything that I'd lost, that _we'd _lost. I was a wreck. But that day, with a wave of my wand I fixed everything that I'd broken the day before. Crying all the time.

The fourth day I was nothing.

I sat on Fred's bed and stared out of the small window and did nothing, saw nothing, felt _nothing._

The fifth day was the same.

As was the sixth.

And the seventh.

The eighth day was looking to be like that as well.

Well could you blame me? There was nothing to do, nothing to see and nothing to feel without Fred beside me. Everything about me was half of him. I couldn't just go on and live without him. He was part of me, a part etched so deep that it can't be taken away.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. It didn't worry me. People had been knocking for days. I didn't let anyone in. This was our place. It was mine and Fred's place and it was where I was staying and no one was going to try and make me feel better. Because no one could.

"Please open the door George." I heard someone call. It wasn't anyone in my family. "I know you're in there. You can't pretend you're not."

Angelina Johnson.

No, I wouldn't let her in. How is she different from anyone else? She'll try and make me forget about Fred. She'll tell me I'll get over it. That in a while the pain will leave. But they're all wrong. And I won't be told again.

"Come on George. I really need to talk to you. Everyone else is getting worried. You can't keep bottling up your feelings." Angelina persisted.

"Go away." I told her. My voice sounded weak and croaky. Probably because I hadn't used in over a week.

"Not a chance Weasley." She said stubbornly. She was always stubborn, Angelina. "You either open this door or I force it open."

She could try, I thought, but it won't work. "You can't. We put charms on it so you can't." I told her.

"You really think that'll stop me?" she said cockily. It sounded like she was smirking. "I got an O in my charms N.E.W.T and you really think you can stop me from getting in."

That was true. But I didn't answer.

"Look George," I heard her in a quieter voice. "I really need to talk to you. Could you please open the door?"

Something in her voice almost made me open the door but I decided against it. I couldn't let her in here.

"George, I know you're upset. Everyone is as well and we don't expect you to get over it anytime soon. He was your other half for crying out loud. You knew him the best. But if there is one thing I know about Fred for sure is that he would not want his twin blaming himself, getting depressed and cutting himself off from the rest of the world just because of his death."

I don't know why, but I reached into my pocket for my wand, waved it in the direction of the door and put it back inside my pocket, still looking out the window all the time.

She didn't come in for a second, but then I heard the door open and then close. A few seconds later I felt the weight of the bed springs go down, she'd obviously sat down next to me. I could feel the warmth from her next to me.

I'd gone back to staring out of the window. I just wasn't thinking. It was like my brain was nub and I couldn't think or feel. But I liked it this way. It was better than feeling the ache in my heart where my best friend should be.

Quite suddenly Angelina put her arm around my shoulder. My mouth showed shock for a second but then I just rested my head on her shoulder. I don't know why. But it just felt right.

Angelina and I sat there for hours. She didn't once move, look at her watch or try and get away. I don't think she was going anywhere. She didn't try and talk either. There was no "It'll be alright"s or "everything happens for a reason"s or even "Fred wouldn't have wanted you like this"s. It seemed like she understood.

I don't know when, but I feel asleep. And I feel asleep in a better mood than I had been since Fred had died. It certainly wasn't happiness but it wasn't nothing either. It was still sadness but it didn't seem as bad with Angelina next to me.

When I woke up my eyes were still level with the window. I saw the weak sun rising. And then there was an old feeling on the top of my head. Something wet was falling on my head. As I lifted my head I saw tears falling fast down Angelina's cheeks. This impact made me feel real, like it happened and it affected other people too. Not just me.

"It's ok Ange." I said to her with my croaky, unused voice.

Quite suddenly she threw her arms around me in a hug. She almost knocked all the breath out of my body. But I felt something in that hug. I felt her grief that Fred was dead, her sadness that I was upset but I also felt happiness, like she was glad I was still alive. I felt it all in a hug.

When she let go I looked at her eyes. They were the same brown as they'd always been; rich chocolate in colour. Looking at them, they were beautiful but they had so much emotion in them. Just looking her eyes made me realise how brave she'd been to come and see me. Waste time on me, just to make sure I was ok. Her eyes showed she was putting up a fight. There was also something else; her eyes had a light to them that I'm sure mine didn't have.

"I'm so sorry George." She said in a quiet voice. And looking at her beautiful brave eyes with light it made me feel a little better.

"Thanks so much." I said, hoping she understood how much it meant. "For everything."

In the hug I realised Angelina would always be there.

Even when I was feeling upset about the loss of Fred, even when I was in a mood; those beautiful brave brown eyes would save me.

Every. Single. Time.

**Author's note: It's been quite awhile since I posted the last story but I really wanted to do this one. I'm in a bit of a George/Angelina mood at the moment (even though I'm in the middle of writing a James S.P/OC story and should be writing that) so I've written this and another story called 'Worried' which is about Molly's reaction to George dating Angelina. It's completely separate from this piece.**

**Please review, I'd love to know what you thought and if you thought it was better or worse than His Brilliant Bright Blue Eyes, with no light and if you thought it was realistically the same (if you felt they were the same event and time). I really liked writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it too! **

**TTFN (for the first time this year)**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
